Un lien si fort ne peut briser
by Spirit of the Light
Summary: Harry et Hermione sont en fin de 6ème, se dévoilent leur amour mais un malheureux évènement les oblige à se quitter pour une longue période. Se reverront ils un jour? Comment vivront ils l'un sans l'autre?


Juste pour préciser :  
Le - indique un changement de personnage dans une conversation, le" " indique le début d'un texte ou d'une parole le texte est en italique, la parole en écriture normale, et les > indiquent une pensée, c'est comme ça dans toutes mes fic. Harry et Hermione sont en fin de 6ème, Hermione est préfete. Voldemort est mort ça sonne mal lolmais ses mangemorts tentent de ressuciter son corps. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'info supplémentaires. Bonne lecture! Gardez vos mouchoirs en réserve!

Chapitre 1  
Un grand amour m'a quitté.

* * *

C'est douloureux, cela nous gruge les veines pour tout le temps de sa durée. On peut la comparer à être coincé dans une salle avec le plafond qui nous tombe très lentement dessus. Au début on ne fait qu'espérer qu'il arrête de descendre. Puis, il commence à nous empêcher d'être debout, assis, et ensuite nous écrase jusqu'à nous empêcher de vivre, dans les pires des cas. 

Hermione Granger

* * *

Le dernier cours de Potions de l'année était presque fini. L'année aussi, d'ailleurs. Hermione et Harry se dévoraient du regard au moindre instant où le professeur Rogue tournait le dos. Ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'eux. Le bal de fin d'année approchait à grands pas, mais ils ne s'en étaient pas encore parlés, étrangement. Pourtant, ils se parlaient constamment, se dévoraient du regard dans tous leurs cours et parfois même, restaient l'un contre l'autre toute la nuit, mais ne s'était jamais avoué quoique ce soit. Tous deux commençaient à s'impatienter de ce cours de Potions qui leur semblèrent interminable. 

-"Je ne vous donnerai pas de devoir sur ce sujet, je n'en sens pas le besoin. Profitez-en bien, ça n'arrivera pas souvent." rétorqua d'un air sarcastique le professeur Rogue. "Sur ce, le cours est terminé, Potter et Granger, restez avec moi. J'espère tous vous revoir en 7ème, à quelques exceptions près!" remarqua-t-il en observant Neville du coin de l'oeil. "Vous pouvez disposer."

Les élèves s'enfuirent à toute vitesse au cas où le professeur Rogue faisait une blague. Harry et Hermione discutèrent peu avec le professeur Rogue, il voulait seulement les prévenir d'un éventuel danger qui se présenterait bientôt, mais il n'en savait pas plus.

-"Tu crois que c'est dangereux, ce que le professeur Rogue disait?" s'inquiéta Hermione.

-"J'ai mieux à faire, on verra en temps et lieu. Quel cours nous reste-t-il, Mione?"

-"Histoire de la Magie... on passe?" Hermione avait un gros sourire aux lèvres quand il s'agissait de sauter un cours somniférique.

-"On passe! Que ferons-nous de cet après-midi ensoleillé qui nous attend?"

-"J'avais envie qu'on se promène près du Lac étant donné que Ron m'a dit qu'on serait seul cet après-midi... il est occupé."

-"Ça tombe bien, je voulais être seul avec toi un moment."

Elle resta perplexe, mais en le voyant sourire, ne demanda rien. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lac, se promenant un peu partout autour, en riant de tout et de rien. Il ne faisait plus clair, la lune scintillait faiblement dans le ciel, et Harry s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qu'il aurait du faire bien avant.

-"Mione... j'avais besoin de savoir si tu voulais... m'accompagner au..." Il n'était pas capable de terminer sa phrase.

-"Bal?..."

-"..Oui." Il semblait très gêné, la noirceur enveloppait le teint rouge que venait de prendre son visage.

-"Bien sûr que je veux! Tu t'attendais à quoi, que je refuse pour te dire que j'y vais avec Malefoy?" Elle riait et sautait de joie.

-"Alors, à sept heures devant la salle commune des Gryffondors, je t'attendrai."

-"Tu me sembles solonnel... je me trompe, ou ce n'était pas tout ce que tu avais à me demander?" Elle semblait inquiète, Harry avait une mine moins que rassurante.

-"J'avais besoin de te le dire... je sais que ça va te sembler une torture, mais je dois te le dire. Demain soir, je vais être en mission pour Dumbledore loin d'ici, et je ne reviendrai pas avant... je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir, en fait. Ça peut être court, comme je peux ne jamais revenir... je voulais que tu le saches."

-"Non... c'est une blague... tu es sérieux!" La peur régnait sur son visage, elle pleurait et serrait Harry de plus en plus fort.

-"Je... ne pleure pas Hermione.. je t'aime."

-"...je... je ne veux pas que tu partes. Tu comptes trop pour moi."

Ils se contemplèrent plus longtemps que jamais, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient le refaire pendant longtemps à partir d'après-demain. Leurs lèvres se frolèrent, puis se touchèrent... s'ouvrirent et restèrent près l'une de l'autre.

-"On ne peut pas continuer ça ici... suis-moi." Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre de préfete, Harry derrière elle. Il fut étonné de voir sa chambre pour la première fois. Elle l'attira sous ses couvertures et commençait déja à déboutonner la chemise d'Harry avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-"Tu veux que... je reste, ce soir?" Son regard voulait tout dire.

-"Oui, j'ai besoin de vivre ça avec toi au moins une fois... j'aurais besoin de bons souvenirs, tu sais? Tu vas me manquer, Harry."

-"Je ne suis pas encore parti... alors profites-en du mieux que tu peux!"

-"Je t'aime."

Sur ces mots, ils eurent la nuit la plus passionée de leur vie.

* * *

La fin du bal arriva si vite, ils ne virent pas le temps passé. Ils avaient discuté, dansé, bu un peu, pas trop,mais il était à présent l'heure de se dire au revoir. Harry se tenait avec Hermione à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Dumbledore devait rejoindre Harry à cet endroit. Lorsqu'il arriva, Hermione éclatait déja en sanglots. 

-"Bon... on y va. Tu est prêt?" Dumbledore semblait confiant, pourtant Harry était quand même effrayé, il savait qu'il prenait beaucoup de risques dans cette mission. Il regarda Hermione une dernière fois, et l'embrassa.

-"Je t'aime, Hermione... Au revoir, mon ange."

-"Ne t'en va pas!... Non!...Je t'aime..." Elle courait vers lui à mesure que Dumbledore le trainaît vers la sortie du château. Lorsque la porte d'entrée s'était refermée derrière lui, Harry laissa tomber une dernière larme que personne ne put voir, il devait rester fort à présent. Dumbledore lui donna son balai et quelques indications. Harry s'envola, la larme à l'oeil.


End file.
